Sangre de mi sangre
by Silvara Alhana
Summary: Tiene que parar, detenerse en algún sitio, detener ese "pero si quieres que seamos hermanos…" Joder, Sammy, ¿qué vamos a ser si yo no sé ser otra cosa? Atención: slash, incesto.
1. Estas son mis condiciones

**I. Primera parte. Estas son mis condiciones.**

_How many times?_

_How many times?_

_Now I can't look you in the eye!_

_Now I can't look you in the eye_

_And I don´t even want to try_

_'Cause every word from you is a lie_

_(Happy You´re gone, Placebo)_

Verano. Siete de la tarde. El calor tórrido del sur de California resbala por su frente mientras recorre la carretera Pacific Coast con destino a Monterey. La carretera en sí no tiene nada de especial (dos carriles, mucho padre de familia a razón de 30 millas/hora y varios tramos de "concentración de hostias y accidentes"), pero recuerda la primera vez que pasó por ella. Recuerda los árboles, el mar brillante, la emoción de verlo todo desde el borde de un acantilado.

Tenía trece años, era primavera y Sammy, con la nariz pegada en la ventanilla no paraba de señalar y de decir "¡Guauuuu!, ¡qué azul es! ¡Mira, Dean, mira las olas!, ¡Y mira, hay un montón de gente bañándose! (boca abierta, ojos de dibujos animados) ¿Podremos ir a la playa?, ¿nos podremos bañar?".

Durante dos meses, Dean se había leído todos los periódicos de tirada nacional y local a su alcance para encontrar un caso al sur de California que su padre quisiera investigar. Y todo porque, en un motel barato a las afueras de Baltimore, mientras observaba detenidamente los atributos (los grandiosos, maravillosos y espectaculares atributos) de Pamela Anderson rebotando al son de una carrera en la playa, había oído a su hermano musitar un "sería genial poder ver el mar".

La recompensa de ese viaje fue la incandescente sonrisa de Sam, y, según supo después por John, la muerte de un licántropo sanguinario.

Lo recuerda perfectamente y, sin embargo, ahora, mientras ve desfilar el mismo paisaje por las ventanillas del Impala, desearía mutilarse la memoria. Mira el asiento vacío del copiloto y se pasa la mano por la cara para ahuyentar esa mirada, para echarle sal a esas palabras fantasma. Sam, Sammy. Ya no hay aroma a salitre ni sonrisas brillantes; sólo asfalto quemado y el humo del tubo de escape.

Busca refugio en el volumen de la radio. Alto, más alto. Ventanillas que retumban. La vocalista de Garbage se desgañita por los altavoces y, no es Led Zepellin, pero está bien, muy bien, porque funciona: Dean ya no se oye. Oye la puta canción. Oye la cadencia y los labios carnosos de Shirley apuñalándole los oídos: "everything you think you had, baby, it´s gone." Y es como si el monóxido de carbono, espeso, negro, ardiente, del tubo de escape hubiera encontrado el camino hasta sus pulmones. "It´s all over but the crying".

Le quedan algo menos de 100 millas para llegar, pero tiene que parar, detenerse en algún sitio, detener ese "pero si quieres que seamos hermanos…" (joder, Sammy, ¿qué vamos a ser si yo no sé ser otra cosa?), parar, aunque sea a puñetazos, esa bomba. Y de pronto, un bar de carretera. Frenada de emergencia.

Sólo después de dos litros de cerveza y cuatro vasos de whisky empieza a desmayarse. Empieza a respirar otra vez. Levanta un dedo, y en menos de diez segundos, el camarero, un tío muy competente, le vuelve a servir otro vaso. Está claro que ambos dominan el complicado y preciso lenguaje de los borrachos. Alza la vista y, al otro lado del bar, debajo de una minifalda, le saludan unas piernas kilométricas y bronceadas. Él la mira. Es morena, está sola y es esa clase de chica que no llorará su marcha. Ella le devuelve la mirada tocándose el pelo (sonrisa dentífrica, ojos chispeantes) y, aunque aún no han cruzado ni una palabra, Dean adivina que ella ya le ha dicho que sí. Le ha dicho que sí al sudor, al orgasmo, a su lengua. Le ha dicho que sí al baño mugriento de este triste antro.

El sonido del móvil, sin embargo, rompe la silenciosa conversación. Intenta ignorarlo, pero el móvil bombardea el nombre de Sam con cada vibración. Muy oportuno. En su línea habitual. Durante un momento, se siente tentado a no cogerlo, de hecho, se siente tentado a meter el móvil en un saco y, después prenderle fuego, a ver si con un poco de suerte, consigue exorcizar a su demonio particular; pero sabe que es mejor escuchar el "blablablabla" de su hermano ahora, cuando todavía puede emitir algún gruñido, que esperar a que se canse de llamar. Lo que es muy improbable.

El alcohol le envuelve la lengua con un trapo, así que contesta con algo parecido a un monosílabo:

—Hey. —Grave, profundo.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En algún lugar entre Cambria y Monterey.

Un trago. Dos tragos.

—¿Todavía no has llegado? Esta mañana te he creído cuando me has dicho que eras capaz de hacer solo este trabajo...

Oye la broma intercalada entre las palabras, pero no la recoge, no la devuelve. No quiere. No puede.

—¿Qué pasa, Sam? —La voz más pastosa de lo que le gustaría.

Al otro lado le contesta el silencio. Pesado, espeso, una masa informe transformándose en una pregunta.

—Dean, puedo oler el whisky de tu aliento desde aquí. —Un carraspeo. Pausa dramática marca de la casa, y después, el muy cretino, suelta la pregunta—: ¿Estás bien?

Y Dean lo puede imaginar al otro lado del teléfono. Su cuerpo recostado en una silla, café amargo al alcance de la mano, papeles amarillentos llenos de garabatos. Puede adivinar, perfectamente, la expresión de Sam: ojos intensos, fijos en la pared de piedra, como si a fuerza de voluntad pudiera atravesar los muros del búnker y llegar hasta la banqueta vacía que Dean tiene al lado. Esa expresión escéptica y llena de interrogantes que dice "no me la cuelas, Dean, tú no estás bien". Pero Dean no cae, se niega a caer en la confortable familiaridad. ¿Cómo cojones voy a estar bien? Y por eso cuando le suelta "sólo trabajo, ¿recuerdas?", lo hace con la boca, los dientes y la lengua, cargados de veneno.

—Si solo es trabajo, entonces limitémonos al trabajo —insiste Dean—. Dime qué coño pasa y terminemos con esto.

Lo oye respirar a través del auricular. Dean casi puede sentir cómo se va recomponiendo el inmenso orgullo de Sam, creciendo y creciendo hasta adquirir ese tono estirado de Stanford en plan "voy a fingir que no me ha dolido". Y ahí está. En un minuto, hay un muro de piedra entre los dos. La conversación vuelve a una zona de seguridad.

—Hay una nueva víctima.

—¿Dónde? —responde mecánicamente.

— En el mismo sitio: Hotel Spindrift Inn. Van tres en dos semanas.

—¿De nuevo un huésped?

—Sí. Una mujer esta vez.

—Joder, este fantasma sí que se toma en serio lo de "no toques mis cosas".

Sam continúa serio. En tono aséptico y profesional. Puto crío.

—He leído los informes de la policía. Las víctimas no tienen relación ni entre ellas ni tampoco con el hotel o con la mujer que murió en esa habitación hace un mes…

—Tampoco es que estés consultando los informes de los tíos más listos del Estado, Sam. —le interrumpe, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar menos borracho de lo que en realidad está—. Según nuestra experiencia, no verían una conexión, y menos de carácter fantasmal, ni aunque se la explicaras con tizas de colores. —Toma aire. Realmente le cuesta hablar sin que parezca que tiene un calcetín metido en la boca—. Pero por resumir: una mujer muere en extrañas circunstancias en la habitación del hotel. Y, a continuación, casualidades del universo, empiezan a sucederse muertes inexplicables en el hotel tres días después. Uno más uno, Sam. Sal, huesos quemados y a casa.

Levanta la vista de su whisky y advierte que ha gritado demasiado, porque el camarero ha dejado de secar los vasos con el trapo mugriento que le cuelga de la cintura y le mira como si estuviera viendo un jodido wendigo. Dean le guiña un ojo para ver si así termina de espantarlo. Y sí, funciona. Ahora le mira, pero desde la otra punta de la barra.

—Ya —le dice Sam, sonando a capullo repelente—. Pero resulta que nadie ha visto nada, nadie ha notado frío o sentido presencias extrañas en el hotel, y, lo mejor de todo, todas las víctimas habían notado desvanecimiento y cansancio extremo antes de la muerte.

—¿Y cuál es tu teoría? —Siente el impulso de colgar.

—No lo sé, no tengo ni idea. —Dean sabe que las pausas de Sam nunca auguran nada bueno, así que con esta contiene el aliento—. Pero creo que debería ir a Monterey y acompañarte hasta estar seguros de…

El "No" que se precipita desde la boca de Dean es rotundo y autoritario. Puños apretados. Es lo más claro e inteligible que ha dicho desde que empezó la maldita conversación. Si no fuera porque es imposible, podría haber parecido hasta un poco histérico. Y es que no puede con Sam al lado, hoy no, ahora no. No puede con otra mirada de reproche. "Kevin ha muerto por tu culpa." No puede con otra revelación tipo "Yo no te salvaría, Dean, ya no". Joder, no quiere tener que fingir que ya no son putos hermanos. Que ya no son Sam y Dean, Dean y Sam, Winchester. Familia. Sangre de su sangre.

La garganta se le cierra, empieza a estar muy cabreado de nuevo, y está claro que necesita otra copa. Tal vez más. Tal vez otra cosa.

—Puedo ocuparme yo solo. No necesito que vengas.

Sam, que como siempre tiene que hacer lo que le salta de los cojones, tiene un conato de queja, pero no insiste demasiado. La conversación termina con unas cuantas frases intrascendentes (ya hablaremos, llámame si descubres algo) que Dean prefiere olvidar.

Cuando cuelga, la borrachera de Dean se dirige como un depredador hacia la tía de la sonrisa dentífrica. Ya no parece tan guapa, ni de piernas kilométricas, ni siquiera sus dientes parecen ya tan… blancos. Pero Dean se dice que sus arañazos bastarán para arrancarse de la piel esta jodida comezón. Se acerca, y mientras lo hace, le quita la correa a su sonrisa canalla para dejar que la chica se enamore de ella.

Se llama Megan. Tiene 25 años. Y pronto queda claro que quiere lo que quieren todas: encontrar un buen chico para casarse, pero follarse a Dean esa noche. La verdad es que no lo ha hecho mal para estar camino del coma etílico.

Veinte minutos después, Megan se ha convertido en sudor y lengua. Ella se derrite con el nombre de Dean en los labios, caliente, mojada. Pero Dean no quiere suavidad esta noche, no quiere nombres susurrados. Quiere follar. Duro, rápido, salvaje. Contra la pared del baño. Se quitan la ropa indispensable entre jadeos, gemidos y sin mediar palabra. Pura necesidad. Las bragas ya están en el suelo y Dean, con la mano derecha, busca el orgasmo de la chica entre las piernas. La lleva con sus dedos hasta el límite, para mantenerla allí, mientras Dean empuja una y otra vez. Empujar, resoplar. Quiere agotarse, caer rendido, desmayarse. Ella se contorsiona contra la pared, aferrándose a la cintura de Dean con sus piernas, cabeza hacia atrás y uñas clavadas en la carne. Intenta avisarle, decirle que frene, que no aguanta más. Pero Dean sólo necesita oír ese "Oh, Dios, voy a….", para acelerar y empujar. Acelerar, empujar, resoplar. Saliva y piel. Hasta que la mano de Dean su humedece y se corren los dos, estallando como pólvora entre gemidos guturales.

Megan, todavía con sobrealiento, atina a soltar un "joder" alucinado. Dean, sin embargo, no ha conseguido quitarse la comezón de la piel ni olvidarse del nudo de su estómago.

Mierda. Sammy.

Y prefiere pensar que la arcada que le sobreviene es culpa de los cinco vasos de whisky y no de lo que acaba de hacer.


	2. Sabor a soledad

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CW Network, de Warner Bros y Eric Kripke

**Beta**: Hermione Drake.

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**II. Segunda parte. Sabor a soledad.**

_You´re gone and _

_I got stay high all the time_

_To keep you off my mind_

_High all the time_

_To keep you off my mind_

_Spend my days locked in a haze_

_Trying to forget you, babe_

_I fall back down_

_Gotta stay high all my life_

_To forget I'm missing you_

_(Habits, Tove Lo)_

Bum, bum, bum, bum. Los cinco vasos de whisky arremeten sin piedad contra su nuca, contra su frente, contra su sien. Pequeñas explosiones nucleares sucediéndose en cadena, reventando en su cráneo cada cinco segundos exactamente. Bum, bum, bum. Inspira hondo, intentando retener a su estómago, que parece decidido a huir de su cuerpo, a salir de allí, a expulsar lo que tenga que expulsar. Maldita sea. El café aguado y las tortitas grasientas tampoco están ayudando demasiado. Se traga la bilis que, también cada cinco segundos, sube y baja por su garganta y cierra los ojos, conteniendo el impulso de llamar a Crowley para que lo devuelva al infierno.

Joder.

Bum, bum, bum. Cuchillas, martillos, el puto Colt detonando en su cerebro.

Hunde la cabeza entre sus manos. Joder.

No puede articular otra palabra. Ni siquiera puede pensar en otra cosa.

Hace una seña a la camarera, un monolito de carne y ceño fruncido, que se acerca a la mesa armada con la jarra de café. Dean se apresura a poner la mano encima de la taza. Por si acaso. Las advertencias de su estómago son claras: "si entra más mejunje, sale el desayuno". Una relación imposible.

—¿Más café?

Balbucea. Se concentra en coordinar dos palabras seguidas, pero no lo consigue. El monolito le mira con el ceño todavía más fruncido. Todo su lenguaje corporal quiere echarle del garito.

Su lenguaje verbal termina confirmando esa idea:

—Qué —se impacienta ella.

Dean se frota los ojos. Demasiada luz. Demasiado temprano. Demasiado de todo. Tiene que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por mantener el desayuno en su sitio.

—Perdona…—Tras un segundo de muerte cerebral, echa un vistazo a la chapa roñosa del uniforme y atina a soltar—: Susy, ¿verdad? Es un nombre precioso. —Y de forma increíble, es capaz de rescatar de entre las nauseas su sonrisa encantadora. Todo hoyuelos y cara de buen chico.

Pero Susy (la inmensa y adusta Susy) ni se inmuta. Permanece con los brazos en jarra y con ese rictus de "puedo darte una hostia si me das suficientes motivos". Los ojos de Dean no pueden evitar dirigirse hacia las manos de la camarera. Enormes, callosas, más cargadas que un Kalashnikov.

—Mira, guapito, ahórrate la sonrisa y el numerito de gigoló de tercera. Son seis dólares por el desayuno especial y no te va a salir gratis por muy borracho que estés ni por muchos "oh, qué nombre tan bonito, Susy y oh, qué guapa eres, Susy". ¿Te queda claro?

La incipiente arcada se le atraganta.

¡Gigoló de tercera, dice! ¡Pero será zorra! Lo de borracho, vale, bien; pero ¿gigoló de tercera? ¡Los Winchester no juegan en esa liga! Bueno, Sam puede que sí, con ese altercado inexplicable llamado Amalia "la reina de los chuchos", pero él…

Sam, Sammy...

Respira mientras reprime el "hija de puta" que le cuelga de la lengua y la mira, levantando los brazos en son de paz.

—Hey, hey… Está bien, princesa Xena. Aquí tienes tus seis dólares, tres más de propina, y cero sonrisas, ¿de acuerdo? —Susy le arrebata los billetes de los dedos—. Sólo estoy buscando el Hotel Spindrift Inn. ¿Sabes a cuánto queda de aquí?

—A unas cuatro manzanas. Tienes que girar a la derecha. —Ella le escruta, repleta de escepticismo—. ¿Te vas alojar allí?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿acaso quieres que te dé mi número de habitación? —Susy tuerce el gesto a velocidad luz para recuperar su entrañable ceño y Dean, más rápido todavía, mete quinta para reconducir la conversación—: Pensaba hacerlo, pero he oído que hace unas semanas falleció allí una mujer.

—La verdad es que han sido cuatro los muertos en el último mes: la madre de la dueña y tres huéspedes. Siguen abiertos, pero sólo un idiota se alojaría allí. —Le lanza una mirada cargada de intención—. Todo el mundo sabía que la madre de la dueña estaba loca…

Y de pronto, bum, bum, bum. Ahí está otra vez la bola de demolición. Bum, bum, bum. Dean se pelea contra la lluvia ácida que se amontona en su garganta, concentrándose en inspirar, expirar, inspirar, expirar, hacer retroceder la arcada. Debe de parecer un colgado a punto de sufrir un blancazo, porque a su lado oye como Susy, todo amabilidad, exclama un "Eh, si vas a devolver, vete fuera".

Dean increíblemente consigue reponerse del lapsus post-alcohólico; y sin vomitar (lo que resulta todavía más increíble).

—¿Sabes quiénes eran los otros fallecidos o cómo se llamaban?

Pero Susy, que ya no parece dispuesta a colaborar, le mira con recelo, como si todavía no se fiara de que no fuera a decorarle el suelo con el desayuno de un momento a otro. Le bufa algo como "¿acaso tengo pinta de ser una base de datos, guapito?" y dos segundos después desaparece tras la barra con sus tres pavos de propina en el bolsillo y con una invitación apremiante a abandonar el local.

Para rematar, el teléfono de Dean se pone a vibrar. En la pantalla, a tamaño industrial, vuelve a aparecer el nombre de Sam. (Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam.) Repetido hasta la saciedad, como la munición de una maldita metralleta. Oye en su cabeza el tono de gilipollas de su hermano (serio, en plan "hola, soy Sam y tengo un palo metido por el culo"), los "debería ir a Monterey contigo" y "¿qué hiciste anoche?"… Cierra los ojos y cuelga. En serio, ahora sólo puede pensar en paracetamol, en kilos, toneladas de paracetamol o en una inyección en vena de algún analgésico, droga, lo que sea.

Cuando llega a la puerta del Hotel Sprindift Inn, ya ha empezado a parecer un ser humano otra vez gracias a su nuevo mejor amigo: se llama Wal-Mart (1), tiene tartas, vales descuento y ha conseguido que su estómago y, lo que es más importante, su contenido, se mantenga en su sitio sin necesidad de apretar los dientes y de gruñir "quealguienmearranquelacabeza" cada cinco segundos.

El intenso olor a mar le acompaña hasta que entra en una recepción que parece haber sido regurgitada de alguna teleserie hortera de los años 80, llena de pretensiones y de butacones estampados que acechan desde todos los rincones de la sala. Al fondo, una mujer de enorme sonrisa triste (ojeras y manos nerviosas que revolotean por los papeles) le espera.

—Así que hemos conseguido interesar al FBI, ¿eh? —le dice.

Dean, que todavía no ha tenido tiempo de abrir la boca, se planta delante del mostrador.

—No está mal. ¿Deberíamos contratarla para la elaboración de perfiles?

—No tiene mucho mérito. Le delata su uniforme —dice, señalando el trillado traje negro—, su escaso equipaje y la simple probabilidad: por aquí ya han pasado todos los agentes y policías de este Estado. Usted era el único que faltaba en mi colección. —Le tiende la mano—. Soy Martha Cooper, dueña de esta "casa del terror".

—Agente Smith —informa Dean, estrechándole la mano—. Está visto que el despliegue policial ha sido muy efectivo para la resolución de este asunto.

Ella sonríe ligeramente, con gran pesar. Debe de tener poco más de cuarenta años y es de esas mujeres que son más guapas de lo que se permiten parecer.

—Sí, bueno, más vale que usted tenga algo más de éxito porque si no tendré que cerrar. El morbo inicial de la casa encantada ha empezado ya a asustar a todos los potenciales clientes. —Pausa—. En cualquier caso, no puedo decirle nada más de lo que ya le expliqué a la policía.

Dean mira a su alrededor, a las lámparas de porcelana y cristal. Va a echar de menos su motel cutre con olor a gasolina, cuero y carretera. Las luces de neón que chillan a dos kilómetros "habitaciones disponibles". El sabor a pólvora y comida basura. La maldita ensalada de Sam (Sammy) al lado de sus papeles...

Intenta erguirse para sacudirse la tonelada de plomo que, de repente, ha caído sobre sus hombros y para centrarse de una vez en lo que ha venido a hacer a Monterrey:

—¿Tienen en el hotel habitaciones libres? —Chasqueo de lengua, sonrisa arrebatadora—. A poder ser una en la que no haya muerto alguien, gracias…

—Eh, claro… —dice la mujer, algo descolocada—. La verdad es que ahora mismo no tenemos gente haciendo cola para alojarse aquí precisamente.

Y casi puede oír a Sam junto a su oreja "no ha sido gracioso, Dean", "blablabla, Dean" acompañado del típico codazo en las costillas. Se apresura a tragar saliva y a cambiar de tema con un "necesitaré inspeccionar las habitaciones donde se alojaban los fallecidos y la de su madre" para ahogar la repelente vocecilla de su hermano.

—Por supuesto… —dice Martha. Y de pronto, levanta la mano—. ¡Ah! ¡Thomas! Ven aquí, por favor. —Dean se gira para ver que el tal Thomas es un chico de unos veinte años con aspecto de mendigo: despeinado, cabizbajo y pantalones con el tiro en los tobillos. "¿De verdad esto es lo que les gusta a las chicas de hoy en día?"—. Agente Smith, le presento a mi hijo.

—Encantado de conocerte, Thomas.

El chico emite un gruñido parecido a un saludo, aunque apenas es capaz de levantar los ojos de las suelas de sus zapatillas. Se limita a girar nerviosamente sobre su dedo un anillo viejo y cutre.

—Thomas, por favor, ¿puedes subir la bolsa del señor Smith a la habitación 205? —El chico obedece la orden y se marcha arrastrando los pies, envuelto por el mismo silencio con el que ha llegado—. Tendrá que disculparle, Sr. Smith, la muerte de su abuela y esta situación le están afectando mucho. Se pasa las noches sin dormir y está asustado. La verdad es que ambos estamos asustados. —Un pequeño suspiro y luego—: Si me acompaña, le enseñaré las habitaciones de los fallecidos y la de mi madre. Todavía están precintadas.

Suben las escaleras mientras ella le cuenta la misma versión que ya ha leído en los informes policiales una y otra vez. Fallecida número uno, madre y abuela: muerte natural causada por ataque al corazón durante la noche; fallecido dos y siguientes: muerte natural causada por un ataque al corazón durante la noche. Circunstancias comunes a los fallecidos: ninguna, salvo el cansancio extremo previo a la noche de su fallecimiento. Diferentes habitaciones, diferentes edades. Ni siquiera el lapso temporal transcurrido entre una víctima y otra es coincidente. Resultados de las pruebas realizadas por los inútiles de la policía para comprobar factores ambientales: absolutamente nada, como no podía ser de otra forma. Resultados de pruebas para el control de plagas y enfermedades: menos que nada. La conclusión de todos los informes era la soberana gilipollez de "no concluyente", lo que, en cristiano viene a significar "no tenemos ni puta idea de lo que ha pasado y suponemos que todo es una mera coincidencia". Coincidencias, causalidades… Como si eso pudiera existir.

El recorrido turístico por las tres habitaciones de los huéspedes es rápido y no desvela gran cosa. Ni azufre ni ectoplasma ni objetos extraños ni absolutamente nada relacionado con los asuntos de su competencia. Todo empieza a sonar, sospechosamente, a casualidad.

—Dígame, Martha, ¿durante este tiempo ha visto algo extraño o algo diferente en el hotel?

—¿Quiere decir que si he visto algo más raro que cuatro muertes en poco más de un mes?

—Bueno…—Momento de carraspear, cambiar el peso de pie e intentar que lo que va a decir no suene a chalado fanático del área 51—. Me refiero a si ha notado olores distintos, zonas frías en el hotel, ruidos inexplicables, alguna cosa fuera de lo habitual, ¿presencias extrañas?...

Martha le mira. Fijamente. Alucinada. Ahí está el efecto área 51. Desde luego, hay que reconocer que esto se le da mejor a Sam y a sus ojos de cachorrito. ¿Qué le verán?

—Agente Smith, ¿me está preguntado…? —Doble y hasta triple pestañeo incrédulo—. ¿Me está preguntando si he visto algún fantasma?

Mueca incómoda. Negación (no, qué va, ¿fantasmas?, ¿cómo van a ser…?) y finalmente vuelta al carraspeo, intentando recuperar algo de la dignidad que acaba de arrastrar por el fiemo:

—Lo que quiero decir es que hay que contemplar cualquier posibilidad. Tal vez hayan pasado de largo algún detalle que no pareciera tener importancia inicialmente. Ya sabe, lo que sea… —Dean se queda callado de repente y examina suspicazmente a Martha—. Pero, dígame, ¿por qué de las preguntas que le he realizado ha deducido con tanta seguridad que le estaba preguntando por fantasmas?

Ella baja la cabeza, un tanto avergonzada.

—Perdóneme, no es que yo… Mi madre era muy aficionada a los temas sobrenaturales. Coleccionaba libros, artículos y veía por internet a unos tíos muy frikis que se llaman Ghost… Ghostnosequé (2). —Dean, todo lo disimuladamente que puede, sacude la cabeza mientras contiene los miles de juramentos que se le ocurren en hebreo, enoquiano, latín y su puta madre. Los quiere matar. En serio—. Creía que si colocabas sal en las puertas y ventanas ya no podría entrar ningún fantasma. En fin, ese tipo de cosas…

Dean coge aire para ver si así puede recuperar el tono de gilipollas del FBI:

—¿De verdad?, ¿sal? —pregunta, lleno de asombro fingido.

—Sí, bueno, ahora lo verá. Su habitación está llena libros esotéricos.

Y efectivamente, tal y como había anticipado Martha, la habitación de Sandra Taylor se parece más a la choza de Bobby (versión extendida con tapetes bordados) que a la habitación de una abuelita encantadora que tiene un nieto llamado Thomas. Los amuletos, libros (viejos, correosos, con olor a… uf, eso), objetos con inscripciones en variadas lenguas y botes llenos de sustancias que Dean prefiere no adivinar, se amontan en las paredes y estanterías de la habitación peleándose por encontrar un hueco. "¿Pero quién narices era esta mujer?, ¿la Sabrina octogenaria de Monterrey?".

Sobre la mesilla de la habitación un único libro: "El paso de la vida a la muerte. Estados intermedios del espíritu". Dean entorna los ojos. Por favor… Todo grita sal, huesos y fuego. Y huesos, fuego y sal es todo lo que necesita. Le muestra el libro a Martha.

—¿Aficionada? —pregunta Dean, mientras mira a su alrededor. Brazos extendidos, palmas hacia arriba.

¿En serio? Tal vez la definición se le quedaba un poco corta. Nada, sólo un poco. Totalmente normal que en ningún puto informe apareciese, siquiera por error, que en la habitación de la primera víctima había una colección completa de objetos sacados de Buffy Cazavampiros. No sabe ni cómo describirlo. Martha, que parece no tener demasiada explicación, se debate entre poner cara de circunstancias y encogerse de hombros.

—Bueno, ya le he dicho que era MUY aficionada…

—¿Dónde ha dicho que fue enterrada su madre?

En cuanto deja a Martha y llega a su habitación, lanza la corbata encima de la cama para ponerse la ropa de batalla. Tiene un combate pendiente y sabe que no puede seguir retrasándolo. En el buzón de voz del móvil tiene cuatro mensajes. De Sam. Y aunque no los ha oído, ya sabe por dónde van los tiros. Maldición. Se acerca a la ventana, puños crispados y labios fruncidos, para hacer acopio de algo de fuerza de voluntad. Desde allí puede oír los gritos alegres de los niños que todavía juegan en la playa (en la arena, en el agua), mientras el atardecer se ahoga en la inmensidad del mar. Escucha sus risas y casi le parece reconocer a Sammy y sus "Dean, ayúdame con el castillo", "Dean, mira cómo nado", y "Dean, ya no somos hermanos". Ya no somos hermanos, familia… Como si alguien pudiera elegir arrancarse una parte de su ser.

Coge el móvil y hace la jodida llamada. Un tono. Dos tonos. Y de pronto ya no hay más tonos.

—Maldita sea, Dean. —Ahí está. El tonito del palo metido por el culo haciendo de las suyas—. Te he llamado mil veces hoy. Te he dejado cien mensajes. Y te he mandado otros tantos whatsapp. ¿Se puede saber dónde cojones te habías metido?

—Calma, mami. —le suelta Dean, sobreponiéndose—. A diferencia de otros, yo he estado trabajando.

Oye la respiración agitada de Sam por el auricular. Dean sabe que está cabreado, aunque cuando responde lo hace aparentando cierta normalidad.

—¿Y cuáles han sido los resultados de tan arduo trabajo?

Dean ignora la pulla y se concentra en el caso.

—Pues resulta que a la primera víctima, a la mamá de la dueña, le gustaban las cosas sobrenaturales y había convertido su habitación en una especie de museo del ocultismo. Tío, el libro que leía antes de dormir se llamaba "El paso de la vida a la muerte. Estados intermedios del espíritu". —Suspira—. Según me ha dicho su hija, nuestra abuelita marchosa está enterrada en el cementerio de El Encinal (3). Iré esta noche.

Al otro lado silencio. Imagina a Sam con el ceño fruncido, su cabeza trabajando a toda velocidad.

—¿Pero por qué una señora de ochenta años querría convertirse en fantasma y dedicarse a matar huéspedes?

—Ni idea. —Dean se encoge de hombros—. La verdad es que tampoco me interesa. —No tiene ninguna intención de empezar a cuestionarse las motivaciones de los fantasmas

Sam durante un rato continúa ejerciendo su especialidad "pero esto, pero aquello, pero, pero, pero… siempre peros" hasta que se despide, no muy convencido, con un "seguiré investigando". Al menos consiguen terminar la conversación sin intercambiar muchas puñaladas y sin más heridas que coser que las habituales. Dean, que no necesita más Sam en el que pensar, se apresura a ponerse el uniforme (vaqueros, botas y franela) y a cargar con una pala y unos kilos de sal en su mochila. Tiene que ser rápido y efectivo.

A las 22:00 horas, en el silencio sepulcral del cementerio "El Encinal", el cuerpo exhumado de Sandra Taylor arde envuelto en llamas rojas y sal. Dean procede a sellar de nuevo la tumba y trabajo hecho.

Cuando regresa al hotel, cae rendido sobre la cama, aún vestido y apestando a cenizas. Realmente necesita una ducha, pero le puede más el descansar. Las imágenes del día, de sus años (brutalidad, fuego, dolor) se suceden, como cada noche, en la oscuridad mientras se sumerge en el cansancio, en sus músculos agarrotados, en las espirales blancas y grises que giran y giran y giran de forma hipnótica. Se hunde en la suavidad del sueño, cayendo hacia abajo, hacia la esperada profundidad que va arrancándole del cerebro los pensamientos, la culpabilidad… descendiendo, en uno, dos, tres, en una caída sin tiempo, hasta alcanzar la calidez, hasta caer envuelto en brazos fuertes y caricias, que empiezan por las piernas, de forma suave y decidida. Se deja llevar, se deja hacer, se olvida de pensar. Cae en el sueño. Y las caricias suben y siguen y se hacen más atrevidas mientras su piel se va erizando, arrancando respiraciones agitadas y suspiros quedos. No puede moverse, pero no le importa. Su boca busca lo mismo que su cuerpo anclado. Carne contra carne. Se eleva hasta conseguir el contacto. Tan húmedo, tan espeso, tan caliente y… Sudor, latidos. Su corazón dedicado únicamente a seguir bombeando sangre, a seguir transportando el oxígeno que le permita respirar ese sueño, el calor. Y entonces, lengua, besos, mordiscos… Y él responde con lengua, besos y mordiscos. Lleno de deseo. Un beso húmedo que se eterniza, que se vuelve duro, que se convierte en polla, en gemidos, en rozamiento, en "oh, Dios, que no pare". Y los gemidos de Dean, desesperados, ansiosos, que se deshacen en la boca del otro, que se pierden en los ojos de…

¡¿Sam?, ¿Sammy?!

Se despierta de repente. Agitado y aspirando desesperadamente bocanadas de aire. Se retuerce sobre la cama para coger su Desert Eagle,que guarda bajo la almohada, mientras la habitación da vueltas a su alrededor. Le falta el aliento y apenas puede moverse. "¿Pero qué coño…?" ¿Sam? Eso no ha sido un fantasma ni una pesadilla. Lo sabe, lo intuye. Todavía nota el ardor sobre su pecho, los labios, el peso de ese cuerpo… Joder, todavía está empalmado. Atrapa la pistola entre sus dedos y enciende la luz de la habitación. Pero allí no hay nadie. No hay quién. No hay qué.

Se levanta de la cama, a duras penas, a trompicones, procurado ignorar que era Sam, Sammy quien… (Basta, no, no quiere pensarlo). Su cuerpo no responde, agoniza a cada paso, como si hubiera pasado la noche corriendo en una maratón. "Las víctimas sufrían cansancio extremo…", recuerda. Tose, jadea, pero alcanza la puerta de la habitación. Va a matar a ese hijo de puta, sea lo que sea. Sale al pasillo, repleto de penumbra y silencio, repleto de madera que cruje bajo sus pies. Luces y sombras se abalanzan sobre él mientras recorre el hotel. Y entonces lo oye. Apenas un susurro, saliendo de una habitación situada al final del tercer piso. Se acerca, cansado, agotado, y conforme avanza advierte que el susurro se ha convertido en una letanía. Palabras y frases en latín. Y eso nunca augura nada bueno.

Llega a la puerta con el pulso a punto de descarrilar. Ahora reconoce las palabras: una invocación. Se obliga a respirar. Inspirar, una y dos veces. Y ayudándose de la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo, abre la puerta de una patada para entrar en la habitación. Pistola en alto y gatillo preparado. Thomas, horrorizado y desnudo, le mira desde el centro de un círculo dibujado con runas antiguas. "¿Qué hace este crío?". Sobre el suelo, decenas de velas, negras y blancas, un libro y el maldito anillo con el que había estado jugando esa misma tarde.

—Thomas, ¿qué demonios es esto? —exclama Dean, apuntándole.

El chico levanta las manos. En sus ojos hay terror.

—No, por favor, por favor, no me mates. —Se echa a llorar, desconsolado—. Lo siento, de verdad, no soy yo, no soy yo, es que ya no puedo controlarlo… Lo he intentado pero es que, lo siento, no…

Dean duda, pero finalmente baja el arma. ¿Controlar a quién? O mejor dicho ¿a qué?

—Explícate.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

(1) Wal-Mart: cadena de supermercados estadounidense. En Estados Unidos, estas superficies suelen tener en su interior farmacias que venden algunos medicamentos como el paracetamol sin necesidad de receta médica.

(2) Me imagino que ya sabréis a quién me refiero. He preferido mantener el nombre en inglés.

(3) Existe el cementerio y está en Monterrey.


	3. Las noches se hicieron para decir

Bueno, éste es oficialmente el último capítulo de la historia.

Es posible que haga un pequeño epílogo, con el único fin de redondear un poco más el final, pero hasta aquí ha llegado mi idea original.

He disfrutado mucho escribiendo este fic desde el punto de vista de Dean, con su humor, con su complejidad y con todo ese drama que arrastra el personaje. Y lo más importante: he conseguido quitarme esa espinita que tenía clavada desde la novena temporada.

Espero que vosotros también lo hayáis disfrutado. Gracias por llegar hasta el último capítulo.

Muchas gracias a **Heiko** y **Hermione**, mis betas, mis amigas, mis compañeras. Nada sería igual sin vosotras.

* * *

**III. Tercera parte. Las noches están hechas para decir lo que no puedes decir por la mañana.**

_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_

_How many secrets can you keep?_

_'Cause there's this tune I found _

_that makes me think of you somehow _

_and I play it on repeat _

_Until I fall asleep_

_Spilling drinks on my settee_

_Do I wanna know_

_If this feeling flows both ways?_

_(Do I Wanna Know, Arctic Monkeys) _

—Venga, Sam, descuelga el puto teléfono.

Salta el buzón de voz. Entorna los ojos. No se lo puede creer. Lleva tres días deseando la muerte violenta del teléfono de Sam y ahora, cuando lo necesita, salta el jodido buzón. La ironía es una puta muy traidora. Lo intenta en el móvil de emergencia y por fin responde un gruñido.

—Son las seis de la mañana, Dean. —Un bostezo—. ¿Qué pasa?

Oye la voz de su hermano desperezándose, estirándose suavemente por el auricular, e intuye que acaba de empezar con el ritual de cada mañana: Sam sentado sobre la cama, con los ojos enrojecidos y cansados. Mirada vulnerable al vacío de la habitación antes de levantar ese enorme cuerpo para ponerle una camiseta y seguir con la búsqueda desesperada de café. A Dean siempre le ha resultado fascinante observar todo el proceso, porque durante un momento, Sam vuelve a ser su Sammy (frotándose los ojos, somnoliento), para transformarse, dos minutos después, en el cazador que tan bien conoce, el que sostiene la responsabilidad del mundo sobre sus hombros.

El que le sostenía cuerpo a cuerpo hace dos horas.

Tose. Tiene que concentrarse en el caso:

—Nuestro Dr. Holmes (1) es un súcubo, Sam, un demonio sexual. Absorbe la energía de sus víctimas hasta que, después de varias noches, mueren de un ataque al corazón. Por eso no dejaba rastros y por eso no había correlación entre las víctimas.

Un momento y después:

—Vale… —Sam se está animando. Oye una silla y el tecleo del ordenador—. Hace tiempo leí algo sobre estos seres. Creo recordar que se presentan ante sus víctimas en sueños bajo la forma de la persona que desean para cumplir sus fantasías y así absorber su energía. —Dean no puede evitar la culpabilidad. Pinchándole, estremeciéndole. Agazapada en su estómago. Su hermano, ajeno a todo ello, continúa con su monólogo acelerado—: ¿Pero qué hacía en ese hotel? Si no me equivoco los súcubos sólo acuden mediante invocación. No me digas que la Sra. Taylor…

—Por Dios, no. —Dean se sacude la imagen mental que acaba de cruzar por su cabeza y que incluye desnudos y arrugas nivel Sharpei (2)—. Sam, joder, deja de imaginar perversiones. Ha sido Thomas, el hijo de la dueña. Un chaval de veinte años. Al parecer, husmeando entre las "inofensivas" posesiones de nuestra abuelita, Thomas encontró un libro sobre estos seres. Y decidió que, ya que carecía de cualquier tipo de actividad sexual, y de méritos para poder tenerla, lo mejor era invocar secretamente a un demonio. —Suspira con impaciencia—. Si vieras al chico comprenderías su desesperación.

—¿Y cómo has descubierto que era un súcubo?

Y. No. Está. Preparado. Para. Esa. Pregunta.

Decide que el "pues mira, Sam, he soñado que me estabas follando y que me gustaba" no es la mejor respuesta. Así que omite, le miente. Otra vez. Como siempre. Por necesidad, se dice.

—He pillado esta noche al chico en plena orgía onanista mientras farfullaba algo que pretendía ser latín, rodeado de velas y… desnudo. —Dean, hace lo que puede por disimular su desazón, así que le da motivos a Sam para no seguir preguntando en esa línea—: Sam, ese pequeño imberbe estaba completamente en pelotas, con sus cosas colgando, y…

—Suficiente, Dean. —Se apresura Sam—. Me hago una idea, ¿de acuerdo? No necesito conocer todos los detalles.

A veces resulta extremadamente fácil.

—La cuestión es que cuando he encontrado al chico, lo ha confesado todo. Estaba aterrorizado. Supongo que el hecho de que le apuntara con una pistola ha ayudado a que colaborase abiertamente. —Se levanta de la silla y empieza a pasear por la habitación—. Al parecer, utilizaba un hechizo de atadura vinculado a un anillo para invocar y controlar al demonio, pero…

—Cuando se hizo fuerte, ya no pudo seguir dominándolo —completa Sam.

Dean asiente. Resulta asombrosa la facilidad con la que son capaces de trabajar cuando no están jodiéndose mutuamente. Esa dinámica que funciona sola, engranajes que simplemente encajan uno detrás de otro.

—Así, es. Durante un tiempo funcionó el hechizo de atadura, pero pronto se descontroló. Así que aquí estamos, con un mocoso llorón que ha invocado a un puto demonio que no puede controlar y que ha matado a su abuela y a unos cuantos más a base de polvos.

—¿Y el chaval dónde está ahora?

—Los he sacado del hotel a los dos, a su madre y a él. Me he quedado solo. —Hace una pausa, recodando la cara de Martha y todas sus preguntas. Se vuelve a sentar frente al ordenador, observando el resultado de su búsqueda—: Mira, Sam, creo que he encontrado la forma de matar a este hijo de puta, pero necesito que me confirmes que es la correcta, porque cuanto te dije que moriría por echar un polvo, hablaba en sentido figurado.

El chascarrillo no parece hacerle mucha gracia a su hermano y Dean intuye que el escepticismo está sobrevolando la conversación. Sam se encarga de materializar la intuición:

—¿Y de dónde has sacado toda esa información?

—Sé leer y no eres el único que sabe utilizar Google, Sam. —Se impacienta—. ¿Puedes mirar en la biblioteca a ver si hay algún libro que nos sirva?

Sam suspira.

—Está bien… Dame un segundo. —Escucha cómo arrastra la silla por el suelo. Y se lo imagina caminando por el búnker y yendo de asombro en asombro. No puede evitar ser un sabiondo repelente. Al cabo de un rato, vuelve su voz—: Bien… Aquí tengo un libro. —El sonido de las hojas de papel se cuela en la conversación—. Los Hombres de Letras aseguran que hay dos formas de vencer a los súcubos o íncubos. Una consistente en hacerles beber fluidos sexuales de una mujer u hombre virgen y otra clavándole un puñal de plata bañado en una mezcla de semen, sangre de cordero, agua bendecida, y hierba de San Juan.

Mueca de asco. Lo anterior confirma la información que él había encontrado y que prefería no creer.

—¿Pero por qué con esta gentuza todo tiene que ser siempre tan repugnante? —Hay momentos en los que odia su trabajo—. En fin, dudo que consiga hacerle beber fluidos de ninguna clase con un "eh, te invito a un chupito", y además, no hay nadie disponible para hacer la donación. Así que sólo nos queda la segunda opción.

Dean se recuesta sobre la silla. Su cabeza trabajando a toda velocidad. ¿Dónde va a encontrar los jodidos ingredientes? Uno de ellos es sencillo, desde luego… Sam le interrumpe:

—¿Pero cómo conseguiremos que acuda a tu habitación?

—Sé que vendrá a buscarme esta noche. Tengo el amuleto de Thomas.

Eso sin contar con que es plenamente consciente de que el súcubo tiene que terminar lo que ha empezado. Aunque prefiere no comentarlo.

—De acuerdo—Ruido, papeles. Hay agitación en el lado de Sam y eso no es lo que más le gusta a Dean—. Preparo los ingredientes y salgo para allí. Tengo varias horas de camino, pero si me doy prisa puedo llegar esta noche.

Y la alerta de Dean se activa hasta alcanzar el nivel 8000. ¿Sam? ¿Quién ha hablado de que tenga que venir? No, no. NO, ni en broma. El corazón le bombea a mil por hora. Es lo último que necesita. Ya tiene suficiente con el súcubo convirtiéndose en su puto hermano como para lidiar con el original. Discuten. Su hermano patalea, se queja, se resiste con un "es peligroso que lo hagas solo" pero a Dean tanto lloriqueo sólo le sirve para hacerse más fuerte en su posición. Si lo tuviera delante, le metería un puñetazo. En serio. Cuelga el teléfono mientras Sam hace el último intento con un "Joder, Dean, espera…". E inmediatamente después, lo apaga. Sólo para tener la seguridad de que Sam no va a pegarse todo el día llamando al puto móvil o de que si lo hace, no va a tener que escucharlo.

Además, ya sabe dónde conseguir los ingredientes que necesita.

Recoge un puñal de plata que guarda en el maletero de su Preciosidad del 67 y se pasa el resto del día rebuscando en la habitación de Buffy, la cazafantasmas octogenaria. Su intuición no le ha fallado. Encuentra todo lo que necesita después de rebuscar en todas las cajas y estanterías, después de sudar polvo y juramentos blasfemos. Una despensa bien provista, pero desordenada. Y no puede evitar pensar en Bobby, en su casa, en su sótano y en que ahora mismo le daría una colleja por estar compadeciéndose de sí mismo en vez de trabajando. No se lo reconoce muy a menudo, pero lo cierto es que le echa de menos a ese hijo de puta.

"Tú sabrías qué hacer con este desastre, Bobby." Y en realidad, Dean no sabe si se refiere al caso o a otra cosa.

Cuando llegan las nueve de la noche, ya está preparado. Se tumba en la cama, aferrado al puñal. En silencio. A oscuras. Todo está planificado y quiere terminar con esto cuanto antes. Y aunque se repite que devolverlo al infierno es su prioridad, no puede evitar que se le acelere la respiración al pensar que quien va a aparecer en esa habitación es Sam. Pasan los minutos. Lentos, constantes, con su propio ritmo. El insomnio de la noche anterior empieza a pasarle factura. Los ojos se le cierran, agotados, y ha sido un momento pero ha sido suficiente. Tiene las muñecas y los pies inmovilizados.

En cuanto el súcubo aparece, enorme, desnudo, masculino… sabe que no ha sido una buena idea hacerlo solo. Es el rostro y el cuerpo de Sam, perfeccionados hasta el último detalle. Es la boca de Sam diciendo todo lo que él ha deseado oír: "Dean, quédate conmigo, te necesito. Tú y yo. Sangre de mi sangre". Susurros y caricias y "tú lo deseas y yo lo deseo y después de tanto sufrimiento, ¿por qué vamos a privarnos de ello?" El súcubo miente mientras le acaricia el pecho, mientras le dice "esto es lo que somos, un ser completo". Dean sabe que miente, que todos los demonios mienten, pero nunca nadie, nunca él, ha estado tan dispuesto a creerse la mentira. Así que afloja la mano del puñal y cae, porque prefiere esta realidad.

Sabe que no debe, pero no puede resistirlo. No con el rostro de Sam sobre su boca, con la mirada… Así que se abandona, cede a sus instintos. Cede a la lengua y a la carne. Durante un momento de breve lucidez es consciente de que seguramente va a morir. Pero no es importante. Quizás deba de ser así, quizás sea mejor así. Apenas es capaz de reconocer a lo lejos un grito sordo y desesperado. Pasos rápidos, puertas que se cierran. Sólo puede atender a Sam y a él. La oscuridad se cierra sobre él. Sobre su Sam… Dolor, placer, gemir. Todo lo demás es secundario.

Un grito: ¡DEAN!

Y se sumerge en la profundidad. Silencio. Callado.

El primer indicio de que todavía sigue vivo es el puto dolor de cabeza que se ha instalado en su nuca con vocación de permanencia. El segundo, que tiene la boca pastosa y los músculos del cuerpo en huelga general. Se parece demasiado a una resaca de alcohol barato como para tratarse de un lugar menos terrenal. Abre los ojos, no sin dificultad. Y se arrepiente inmediatamente. Una tonelada de rayos de luz acribillan sus pupilas y tiene que parpadear (varias veces) para recuperar algo parecido a la visión. Sobre él, un dosel que podría ser parte del atrezo de Dinastía (3), le confirma que continúa en Monterey y en el hotel. Se palpa el cuerpo para comprobar que sigue entero. Y sí, parece completo: conserva las piernas (las tres, perfecto) y los brazos. Respira aliviado.

Entonces ve a Sam, que está sentado en un sillón junto a su cama, observando fijamente el color rosa de la pared. Sammy… Morros apretados, puños apretados, todo él parece a punto de detonar. Ahí está el por qué sigue vivo. En el estómago de Dean confluye una maraña enredada a la que no puede ponerle nombre. Contra su voluntad, el recuerdo de la noche anterior se abre paso con una motosierra a través del sopor que le envuelve todavía el cerebro. Tres palabras: súcubo, follar (con), Sam. Resulta alarmante, por decirlo suavemente, que todas ellas puedan estar juntas en una misma frase a modo de resumen. Y durante un instante, se le pasa por la cabeza que Sam viera…, pero lo desecha. Los súcubos se muestran a cada persona con una forma diferente. O eso espera.

Se incorpora un poco.

—Hey… —La voz le sale ronca, chatarra vieja.

Sam no responde. Se limita a mirarle con algo parecido al alivio o a la conmoción. No está muy seguro. Sin embargo, dura poco, porque un segundo después, los ojos de Sam se ensombrecen y su brillo se convierte en otra cosa, en algo áspero, abrupto. No es una buena señal, pero tampoco es un buen momento. El efecto jetlag de su encuentro con el súcubo está en su apogeo y necesita urgentemente agua, un baño, y no necesariamente por ese orden. Intenta levantarse, pero la enorme manaza de Sam lo devuelve de un golpe a la maldita cama y con un mensaje: "ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí".

—No soy ninguna señorita, Sam. —Lo aparta con cierta dignidad y se levanta.

Cuando nota que el suelo se mueve bajo sus pies, tiene que reconocer que no ha sido la mejor idea que ha tenido. La verdad es que últimamente tiene demasiadas ideas disputándose un puesto de honor en la categoría de "pésimas". Inspira lentamente para calibrar su equilibrio: izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo. No tiene la completa seguridad de que sus piernas vayan a sostenerle, pero desde luego, no va a darle la satisfacción de reconocérselo a su hermano. Se dirige al baño con la mirada de Sam acuchillándole la espalda. Un asesinato silencioso.

Sale del aseo algo más espabilado, pero Sam continúa en modo mute. Brazos cruzados (preocupante) y mirada penetrante (muy preocupante). Resulta extraño, casi espeluznante, verlo tan cabreado y a la vez tan callado, sin soltar ni un solo reproche ni una sola queja ni un solo "Dean por aquí y Dean por allá". Es como ver la explosión de una bomba nuclear a cámara lenta.

—¿Te pasa algo o es que tienes problemas con tu flora intestinal?

Sam se levanta del sillón y por fin abre la boca. Tono gris y helado. Bien, al menos conserva la lengua, se dice. Y se asusta, porque no debería reconfortarle tanto esa idea.

—Sí, claro que me pasa. —Muy serio, muy Sam en "esos días del mes". Hasta saca el dedo acusador—. Lo que pasa es que anoche si yo hubiese llegado cinco minutos más tarde, tú estarías muerto.

Es un buen motivo. Un motivo razonable. Están en la zona de seguridad. Se da cuenta de que ha estado conteniendo la respiración.

—Bueno, afortunadamente, dispongo de mi propio príncipe azul. —Guiño, sonrisa.

—No es gracioso.

Y ciertamente no, no parece hacerle mucha gracia. Dean hace un esfuerzo por continuar sonriendo.

—Oh, vamos, un poco gracioso sí que es. Te falta el caballo blanco y el "vengo a rescatarte, nena".

—¡Maldita sea, Dean, has estado a punto de morir! —Dean encierra su sonrisa y empieza a recordarle que ni es la primera vez ni… Pero Sam le interrumpe con un rugido—. ¡Cállate! Te dije que no lo hicieras solo, que era peligroso, que me esperaras. Pero no, tú no podías esperar, tenías que apagar el móvil, hacerlo a tu manera, tenías que…

Se parece a papá en uno de sus días malos, en uno de esos días melancólicos (mamá, amargura y whisky) en los que el primer y obsesivo punto del día era encontrar y matar a Ojos Amarillos. Sam sube y baja por la habitación, sacudiendo la cabeza, sacudiendo las manos, expulsando sus demonios. Al final se detiene. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y le mira:

—He pasado toda la noche haciéndome mil preguntas: si ibas a volver a abrir los ojos, si debía llamar a Cas...

Dean percibe la angustia de Sam en las palabras que no pronuncia, en lo que calla, en los puños cerrados y crispados. Se propaga por la habitación como una onda expansiva, creciendo imparable desde el epicentro. Desde Sam y sus ojeras. Desde Sam y sus hombros tensos. Y está a punto de ceder a su primer impulso, a punto de acercarse, a punto de decir "no pasa nada, Sammy" y llenarlo de abrazos. Está a punto, pero algo le hierve por dentro. Rugiendo, bullendo, escociendo. Una bola de fuego. Recuerda el "yo no te salvaría, Dean" y no puede evitarlo. Tiene que empujar hasta el final, hacerlo explotar. Lanzarse dentro de esa rueda interminable de censuras y llagas en la que están inmersos. Se le acelera el pulso. Se le seca la boca.

—¿Y quién te dijo que vinieras a salvarme, Sam? Yo no te lo pedí y tú hace tiempo que dejaste claro que ya no querías hacerlo. —Y lo último se lo escupe (casi) con auténtico desprecio. Casi como si se estuviera rompiendo por dentro.

El efecto es instantáneo. Sam lo empotra contra la pared, ayudándose, el muy cabrón, de toda su estatura. Respiración agitada, peligrosa. Los perros del infierno, en comparación, no le parecieron en su día tan fieros.

—Ya está bien, Dean. —Puñetazo en la pared—. Basta de discutir… Yo no quería, no pretendía…

Balbucea alguna tontería más y por fin cede al silencio. Todo un milagro. El rostro de Sam está contraído en una mueca de sufrimiento y Dean, no debe (no quiere), pero se alegra de una forma un tanto perversa, porque necesitaba soltar este veneno, hacerle gritar, lanzarle este maldito ácido que le ha estado consumiendo por dentro durante las últimas semanas. Está tan jodidamente enfadado, tan cansado… Intenta escapar de esa jaula de pared y manos, pero Sam utiliza todo el cuerpo (piernas, torso) para inmovilizarlo, aplastarlo... Respiran el uno en el otro. Tensión. Sudor. Vaqueros contra vaqueros. Dean no tiene muy claro si están luchando o llegando a algún tipo de acuerdo. Si su rabia quiere abrazar a su hermano, darle una paliza o… Prefiere no pensarlo. Sam no ayuda. Permanece en silencio, mordiéndose los labios, rígido, dudoso, ansioso. Presionando. Dios. Transcurre una eternidad y entonces, Sam se acerca a su oído y, con un susurro, provoca un terremoto:

—Lo vi. —El aliento de Sam cae sobre su cuello mientras la alarma se activa en el cerebro de Dean. Ese "lo vi" se repite en modo bucle como una sirena. Una y otra vez. Y aunque no sabe con seguridad a qué se está refiriendo, tiene claro que NO va a preguntar. NO. Ni de coña. Pero no le sirve de mucho—: Vi al súcubo, vi en lo que se había convertido, en quién…

Sam se detiene justo ahí, con la voz ronca, con la intención, imagina Dean, de provocarle un ataque al corazón. Está muy cerca. Tan cerca que Dean puede aspirar, saborear, la tensión que se está construyendo entre ellos. Huele a Sam, a ira, a dolor, al sudor nervioso que ahora le recorre la espalda. No sabe qué cojones está pasando. Pero en ese momento, en ese instante mudo en el que los ojos de Sam se encuentran con los suyos llenos de SÍ, de HAZLO, DEAN, ya no puede contenerse, ya no quiere contenerse. Se lanza al vacío para hacer explotar de una vez esta jodida bomba, para morir o sobrevivir a ella, para matar todas las preguntas. Con el estómago en un puño (miedo, angustia, determinación), recorre esa distancia que, pese a ser tan corta, siempre ha sido tan grande, tan intransitable; una distancia que, ahora se da cuenta, dejó de ser un pecado hace tiempo para ser algo más grande que ellos mismos y que su sufrimiento. Todo su cuerpo se abalanza sobre su hermano con rabia, con avidez, con "joder, Sam" hasta hacer contacto y provocar la detonación: labios, lengua, saliva. Dean se aferra a su hermano con uñas y dientes mientras el hambre de Sam responde, robándole gemidos a mordiscos.

No hay dulzura en el beso, no hay dulzura en la forma en que se arrancan la ropa. Nunca ha sido su estilo. Tampoco el de Sammy. Sus músculos, su garganta, su voz quebrada cuando pronuncia el nombre de Sam, sólo entienden de necesidad, de pasión, de desesperación ciega. Es lo único que tiene, lo único que puede entregarle sinceramente. Y lo hace, mientras su corazón se deshace, se arruga, mientras se muere lentamente. Porque es ahí, enterrado en ese beso cargado de todo aquello que no puede decir, de todo aquello que no se atreve a nombrar, donde la carretera que ha recorrido hasta ahora adquiere el significado completo para Dean (en la piel, en el sudor de Sam).

Y ya no hay forma de pararlo. Es mejor de lo que había imaginado.

De algún modo inexplicable alcanzan la cama, tropezando, famélicos el uno del otro. Se despojan de los pantalones y los prejuicios, antes de que la culpabilidad entre a formar parte del juego y se funden con las sábanas. Dean sobre Sam, sus dedos memorizando el torso de su hermano, devorándolo centímetro a centímetro hasta alcanzar los calzoncillos. Se detiene sólo un segundo para mirar a Sam y ya no duda. Se sumerge en la extraña perfección y por un breve instante, sudar, jadear, gemir, se convierte en la única actividad que ocupa sus pensamientos. Se frota contra su hermano, contra su piel, contra su dureza. Los movimientos son bruscos, por momentos torpes, repletos de pura y primaria necesidad. Y es que le faltan manos y labios para saciarse de Sam (de su Sammy), para verificar que sigue junto a él, que están vivos.

Su hermano se retuerce bajo sus dedos, susurrando "Dean" a cada roce. Y la verdad es que su nombre nunca ha sonado tan bien en otros labios, jamás ha sonado tan húmedo, tan líquido, tan desesperado... Cuando se encuentra con la polla de Sam sobre su lengua, ya ha desconectado la parte funcional de su cerebro (quejas, protestas). Se lanza sobre ella, la envuelve con su boca, y Sam ruge convertido en un animal suplicante. No sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo, tira de su instinto, de ese innato depredador. Y gracias a Dios, conoce los presupuestos básicos: lubricación y preparación. Un dedo, dos dedos, mientras se hunde en la mirada vidriosa de Sam, en el cuerpo de Sam, quien no para de decir "vamos, Dean", "ya, Dean", "por favor, Dean".

Joder. No le hace esperar mucho más. Dos dedos, tres dedos. Saliva, mucha saliva, mientras coloca las piernas de Sam sobre sus hombros. Se pregunta en qué momento este crío que se largó a Standford adquirió el poder de reducirle a este estado de alienación, donde ya no puede pensar en nada más, donde ya no importa nadie más. Empuja en la entrada de Sam. Respira. Empuja. Una vez y otra y Sam es todo anticipación y Dean todo enajenación. Una vez más y cuando consigue entrar, enterrarse, ser uno con su hermano, la sensación que le recorre es abrumadora. Espalda arqueada, ojos cerrados, temblor en las manos. Pierde el sentido de la orientación, la percepción del tiempo y del espacio. De repente se le ocurre que volvería a vender su alma a cambio de reincidir mil veces en este pecado. Se recompone como puede y pone todo su empeño en hacer que, al menos, sea algo memorable. Empieza a mover las caderas (embestidas lentas, anhelantes) mientras la polla de Sam se desliza dentro de su mano con la misma naturalidad que una pistola. Subiendo y bajando, resbalando de forma perfecta. Están hechos para esto. Para cazar, matar, follar. Cada embestida es el preludio de su orgasmo. Y aunque se ha propuesto aguantar lo suficiente para no resultar ridículo, Sam no se le pone fácil: los gruñidos, los gemidos, los labios cargados de deseo (¿dónde aprendió a hacer eso?) arremeten directamente contra su polla. Dean empuja (estrecho, feroz) mientras Sam le atrapa con sus piernas, obligándole a entrar más dentro, más fuerte, más rápido. En la cara de Sam hay todo ensayo sobre lo que es el placer y Dean no puede evitar pensar que así es como debería ser siempre: salvaje, indómito, delicioso. Entonces le oye susurrar con urgencia "Voy a correrme…" Y Dean se apresura a masturbarle mientras entra, sale, empuja, suda… Fuertemente, rápido. Sam se retuerce en su mano, convertido en un gemido, hasta que explota caliente, empapado, repitiendo Deanjoderdeandeandean... Y Dios, ya no puede contenerse. Embiste una última vez contra el culo de Sam, clavándole las uñas, mordiendo, y se corre, se corre, se corre... Se corre eternamente hasta desfallecer, hasta caer rendido sobre el hombro de Sam masticando su nombre, hasta descubrir que han sido los arañazos de su hermano los que por fin han acabado con esa comezón, con el dolor.

Se desploma sobre la cama con un "joder" envuelto en una sonrisa. Kurt Cobain se cuela en su cabeza con la perfección hecha canción. Con la mejor descripción de un instante perfecto.

Luego, el inevitable silencio. La calma. La enumeración mental de los daños y desperfectos que ha dejado tras de sí la tempestad. Mira a su alrededor y ahí están las pruebas del delito: la ropa interior en el suelo, el olor a sexo impregnando la habitación, la humedad en su entrepierna. Se pasa la mano por la cara. Mierda. A Dean no se le escapa que este es uno de esos momentos patentados por los Winchester. Un momento tenso que requiere de una explicación que no va a producirse, uno de esos momentos en los que van a tener que ignorar el inmenso elefante de la habitación. Hacerse el dormido y luego "¿Quieres desayunar, Sam?, ¿lo de siempre, Sam?, ¿una mamada después, Sam?". El silencio chirría en su cabeza como un enjambre de nada. Se ahoga hasta que siente la mano de su hermano sobre su pecho. Aunque no quiere, Sam le obliga a girarse, a mirarle. Sobre la cama, despeinado, sudoroso, satisfecho, Sam parece más grande que nunca, y lo que acaban de hacer más grave que nunca. Algo dentro de Dean se rebela, dispuesto a romperse, a estrellarse. ¿Cómo cojones hemos acabado así?, ¿cuándo empezamos a estar tan jodidos? Pero Sammy, que sabe reconocer los síntomas de su autodestrucción (maldito sea), encuentra su mano debajo de las sábanas y la aprieta fuertemente, sujetándole, atándole. Le lanza la sonrisa de emergencia, esa sonrisa que tiene ensayada para él, la sonrisa cargada de "no lo hagas, Dean, no pasa nada, estoy bien, muy bien". Dean no está convencido, pero lo que Sam susurra a continuación reverbera en la habitación. En su corazón. En su cabeza. Sam siempre ha tenido ese don, el de oír lo que la gente no dice, el de dar lo que necesitan aunque no lo pidan. El de decir todo aquello que el corazón de Dean precisa oír para volver a funcionar.

—Dean—ojos brillantes, rostro deslumbrante—, estoy orgulloso de nosotros.

Después, le besa. Tranquilo, apacible, como un bálsamo. Dean no puede resistirse.

Y sí, están jodidos. Realmente jodidos. Pero cuando Sam le besa, comprende que su hermano es el único lugar donde encuentra la paz, que su hermano es lo único a lo que puede llamar hogar.

Su hogar. Su paz.

* * *

**Aclaración general: **

En esta historia no se distinguen los súcubos de los íncubos, porque, a pesar de la información que hay por internet, doy por supuesto que se trata del mismo ser que adopta la forma de hombre o de mujer según los deseos y preferencias de su víctima.

La forma de matar al súcubo es totalmente inventada, al menos la que utilizan los hermanos. Por tanto, no esperéis información rigurosa.

**Notas**:

(1) Doctor Holmes: Nada que ver con Sherlock Holmes. Es una referencia a **Herman Webster Mudgett**, un asesino en serie estadounidense que confesó hasta veintisiete asesinatos y cincuenta intentos de asesinato en el hotel que él mismo construyó a este fin.

Más información en wikipedia.

(2) Sharpei: raza de perros con muchas arrugas.

(3) Dinastía: Serie americana de televisión de los años 80.


End file.
